Slow Dance
by MilleniumRealm
Summary: One-Shot Puzzleshipping (YugixYami) War and Destruction. The king and servant share their last moment together. They spend their last time until one of them has to go. They share their memories and pains. Then... the last song before their love vanishes into hell. A/n: I needed to change the text of 'You are my sunshine' a bit so it would fit! Warning: Character deaths


Soft music was playing in the background. The sun slowly started to set in the south, while over the two lovers loud screams and yells were heard.

They softly danced on the balcony of the palace, their arms tightly wrapped around each other.

The war, which was above them, went unnoticed. At the moment it was just those two. The white palace shone in a soft pink.

"Yami?" The small king whispered and pressed the body of his lover closer to his own.

"Is it all ending today?" Yami smiled softly and laid his chin onto the head of his small Aibou: "Yes. I am sorry, my love!"

A soft sob escaped the lips of the king and he hid his face in the tunic of his beloved: "Why? Why us? Why you? Why me?"

Yami smiled sadly: "Because life is unfair." He softly stroked through the hair of his king and hummed quietly.

Yami still wasn't quite sure how they got together.

Yami started as a servant at the palace. Yugi was only a prince at the time. The little prince was happy. He was always smiling and everyone loved him. Yami was always near Yugi and Yugi was always nice to him.

When Yami was ill, Yugi took care of him and helped the doctors so Yami would get better soon. Yugi was always there for Yami.

They soon became friends and spend time together when Yami didn't need to work and Yugi didn't need to study. Yugi's parents weren't content with the relationship of his son and a servant at first but they started to grow fond of Yami because of his polite and nice behavior. After some time Yami was like family to them too.

Yami soon found himself falling in love with the young prince.

He could still remember the night he told Yugi about his feelings. It was a quiet night in Avalon. The stars and moon shone brightly, covering the city of light in a silver shimmer. Yugi was sitting outside in the garden of the palace, reading a book.

His legs were swinging softly over the bench he was sitting at. The shimmer was shining down on him, making him look like a fallen angel.

Yami stared at his prince in awe, before he shook his head and walked up to Yugi. "Y-Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and smiled happily: "Yami! What a surprise to see you here! I thought you were already sleeping!" Yami chuckled lightly and sat down next to Yugi: "I couldn't sleep... I hope I am not interrupting something! I would like to tell you something, if that's alright!"

Yugi giggled softly: "No, I don't mind!" He closed his book and put it aside: "Now tell me! You look like it's something important!" Yami looked down nervous and stuttered: "W-Well... I-I...

I just w-wanted to tell you t-that... I-I really like you!" Yugi chuckled innocently: "I like you too, Yami!"

Yami sighed: "Not like the normal 'I like you' more like the 'I like like you!" in like... 'I love you'." Yugi blinked surprised and whispered: "Y-You do? Y-You love me?" Yami blushed lightly and nodded, not able to answer. Not like he would know what to say anyway! Yugi just stared at him, not saying something either. After some minutes Yami whispered: "A-And?" Yugi blinked: "A-And what?" "What do you say?" Yugi took a deep breath: "I-I just can't believe that someone as gorgeous and amazing as you would love someone like me!" Yami looked at him confused: "What do you mean? Everyone loves you!"

Yugi smiled sadly and looked down: "Yeah, you are right... Everyone loves me... but they love me because I am the prince!"

Yami shook his head and turned Yugi's head, so Yugi needed to look at Yami and smiled lovingly: "I love you, because you are you! I love you because your smile makes me always smiling. I love you because your giggle is the cutest sound in the whole, wide world! I love you because you are happy when you want to be happy and you are sad when you want to be sad! You don't hide your feelings. You don't even try to! When I am with you, I can be who I want to be! I don't have to act differently when I am with you. You understand me. You can see when I am sad even when I am smiling. You were always there for me. We can understand each other without words. I don't love you because of your appearance and I know that you also don't like me because of my looks! I k-" He was suddenly interrupted when Yugi mumbled: "I love you too, Yami... I always did! It was always you!" He smiled softly and Yami smiled back.

The two moved closer and their lips touched lightly, until Yami tenderly pressed his lips onto Yugi's. Yugi smiled softly and laid his small hands onto Yami's cheeks and Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

The wedding was only three months later. Yugi and Yami couldn't be any happier. They found their significant one and had a wonderful life.

Yami always loved to think back to this moment. They were a happy couple until this one day.

They day started quiet normal for the young prince and the servant. Everything changed in the evening.

The sun started to set while the palace was aflame. Fire was everywhere.

Yugi was coughing and tried to stay conscious. He needed to find his parents. He needed to find Yami. Butlers, maids, cooks and other servants were running past him, not caring one bit for the young prince.

Yugi wiped the sweat of his forehead and made his way through the burning palace. No one knew where the fire was coming from but they knew that this was the start of a war.

Someone ran past Yugi and froze. It was Yami. "Yugi! Aibou, what are you still doing here?!" Yami ran back and laid a hand onto the shoulder of his lover, stopping him from running. "I need to find my parents!" Yugi yelled back and shook the hand of Yami off his shoulder. He continued to walk and hissed quietly when the tongues of the flames touched his ankles. His clothes were already torn and his body was covered in ashes and bruises, but he couldn't stop know. "Yugi, please! You can't go any farther! You are going to die in there!" Yugi turned around and looked at Yami seriously: "I don't care! I can't lose my parents!" He turned back to the hallway and started to run.

He could hear Yami's yelling and begging behind him but he ignored them and continued to run. The prince could hear steps behind him and turned his head back confused: "What are you doing? Safe yourself!" Yami smiled sadly: "I can't just leave my husband alone, can't I?" Yugi smiled and reached out for Yami.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and they both ran into the chambers of Yugi's parents. "Mother! Father! Where are you?" Yugi let go of Yami's hand and looked around. Yugi coughed and covered his mouth.

The fire had already destroyed the whole room and the flames started to fade. "M-Mom?" Yugi's eyes widen scared when he saw two bodies lying on the floor, motionless.

He stumbled forward and fell to his knees in front of the bodies of his mother and father. "M-Mom? P-Please open your eyes! D-Dad?" He softly stroked over the cheek of his mother. "T-That's not funny!" He pulled his mother up and started to shake her softly. "P-Please don't do this to me! Please!" Yugi started to cry and yelled: "That's not fair! That's not fair!" He hugged the lifeless body of his mother and screamed: "That's not fair!"

Yami kneeled down next Yugi and slowly entangled Yugi's mother from Yugi's arms. "It's alright, my love... It's alright..." He pulled Yugi closer and hugged him. Yugi pressed his face against Yami's chest and cried loudly: "Why me? Why them?" Yami softly started to cradle Yugi: "I don't know... I really don't know..." Yugi continued to cry and Yami just hold him tightly, telling him that everything would be alright again. But... nothing would ever be alright again!

Only two days after this event, Yugi was crowned. They couldn't give him more time to recover because they had no time. The war between Avalon, the city of light, and Mordia, the city of darkness, started.

They rebuild the palace and defended themselves against the dark soldiers of Mordia. Yugi was always working. He had not even a second to spend with his lover. He was working the whole morning, day and evening and then slept for four hours before he continued to work again. Yugi's already pale face became even paler and his eyes, which were full of light, passion and energy, were now blank and dull.

Yami watched quietly while his light slowly started to fade away.

Yami watched quietly while Yugi became thinner and thinner.

Yami watched quietly while his other half became sicker with every passing day, but Yami couldn't stay quiet when Yugi suddenly fainted while they were walking down the hallway.

Yami was holding Yugi firmly, while he screamed at him to keep breathing.

Yami was scared, scared that he would lose Yugi now. So he made a deal with the devil... Literally. He couldn't let all of this continue, so he went to the strongest creature he knew. While Yugi was still unconscious, the young man was on his way to the borderline of Avalon and Mordia, where the devil had settled down.

He knocked on the big, black wooden doors and was greeted by the devil himself. The beautiful man of death and destruction. The tanned body of the fallen angel with the pitch black wings, spreading from his muscular back.

Yami told the devil about his misery and devil agreed that he would help him... under one condition. The devil needed someone, who would watch over hell while he collected the devastated souls from earth. Yami agreed and the mark of the devil got carved into the right side of his chest, right above his heart.

The young servant went back to the palace and when he walked back into the chambers of the king, two arms wrapped themselves around his neck immediately. Yami hold onto Yugi tightly and hold the sobbing, little king. Of course Yugi knew that all of this didn't happen because of a miracle! He knew that Yami had something to do with it, so Yami told him everything about the deal he made. Yugi cried for two hours straight before he finally calmed down again and started to yell at Yami for being so dumb and reckless. Yami didn't say a word while Yugi was screaming at him; he knew that Yugi needed this at the moment.

After a while Yugi calmed down again and took a deep breath. He laid a hand onto Yami's cheek and asked: "When?" Yami smiled sadly and answered: "Two months..."

Yami sighed quietly and continued to hum while he stroked through the hair of his little Aibou.

The sounds of war above them slowly started to fade, announcing the end of the day.

He twisted Yugi one time before he softly started to sing:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy, while skies are gray.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Yami slowly started to fade and kissed Yugi's forehead softly.

Yugi quietly began to sing this time and hold onto Yami tightly:

"You told me once, dear, you really loved me

And no one else could come between.

But now you've left me forever,

You have shattered all of my dreams."

Yami smiled sadly; he was nearly completely faded away:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine a-"

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead one last time before he completely vanished, leaving Yugi alone on the balcony. Yugi fell to his knees and started to cry quietly:

"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me,

When I awake my poor heart pains.

So when you come back and make me happy,

I'll forgive you dear; I'll take all the blame."

He started to sob loudly and looked up to the sky screaming loudly:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray!

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away!"

He continued to weep, cry and scream until his lungs were burning, his eyes dry and the sun rising behind the white palace of Avalon in a crimson red.


End file.
